<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night After Heartbreak by Kliego_and_fiveya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296051">A Night After Heartbreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kliego_and_fiveya/pseuds/Kliego_and_fiveya'>Kliego_and_fiveya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo &amp; Juliet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Tybalt/mercutio - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kliego_and_fiveya/pseuds/Kliego_and_fiveya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Capulet party, Benvolio cheats on his fiancé with Rosalind, who knew the Prince Of Cats would ever help Mercutio</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercutio was awoken by the bright sunlight, he sighed as his head ached. Tybalt already set out about his day.<br/>
Mercutio got up, stretching. "I do wish he were loyal.." his mind wandered back to the man who he once loved. Benvolio Montague. He cheated on him with Rosaline. The girl who Romeo once liked, he made a face thinking of that night. The man got ready as he went downstairs, greeting Juliette and her parents.<br/>
Lady Capulet had told him Tybalt would be somewhere around town. They are very sweet, and so is Tybalt if you get to know him well. Mercutio set out on a walk, its been a week since his heart was shattered. Healing takes time.<br/>
He hummed a soft tune as he walked. He noticed Romeo, and Benvolio from the corner of his eye as he quickly tried to avoid any contact. He met up with his uncle, Prince Escalus so he could buy some time. Paris recently has died, and so has Mercutio's brother Valentine. "Week has been rough huh nephew.." Prince said in a hoarse voice.<br/>
The man nodded, his long brown hair fell in his face.<br/>
"Indeed it has.."</p><p>Tybalt's POV</p><p>I woke up around my usual time, just before sunrise. I was careful not to wake Mercutio up, he needed more rest than you'd expect. I sighed softly as I grabbed my sword, fixed my hair and do all the things that were needed. I walked downstairs to greet my dear cousin Juliette, I greeted my aunt and uncle as i told them where i was going to be.<br/>
They usually tell Mercutio where i am, for the past week he has been staying with us as for him, his week has been rough.<br/>
He lost two relatives and got cheated on. You would think someone would be loyal if they were to date one of the royals. I am a very loyal man, you can ask my cousin. I walked around town as the sun rose, whistling a tune I greeted everyone I knew. No, i was not up for a fight. Yes, I am The Prince Of Cats, who is always willing to fight.. thats not the truth. Ever since ive been with that royal man, things changed.<br/>
I think the whole town of Verona has changed since the night after the heartbreak of a royal man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Average Kind Of Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Promises.. some are broken. Some stay.<br/>Mercutio sat at his brother's grave, holding the rose in his hands. "Brother, do you remember when Benny and I first got together? He promised to never leave my side.." tears pricked his eyes, "that promise was broken. I wish you were here to comfort me-" <br/>he broke down, tears streaming. "Valentine I miss you, and-and although that promise broke. <br/>Tybalt promised me the same thing..hes been real good to me." He placed the rose down, "I better get going- Prince may worry.. see you soon brother." The man stood up as he wiped away the tears. <br/>He walked to the Capulets to be greeted by his loving boyfriend. He smiled weakly at him as he walked upstairs.<br/>Juliette was coming down the stairs, "hey Tabby- whats the matter with Mercutio?.."<br/>Tybalt shook his head, "he lost his brother.." he said to her as he walked up the stairs to go comfort him.</p><p> Mercutio was looking through old photos as he sat on the edge of the bed, he heard Tybalt walk in. "Hello dear.."<br/>He sat next to him as he pulled Mercutio close, "you're going to be okay. The fued will end, and you'll forget about that cheater.. you and I will make wonderful memories.. Valentine will be proud of you." <br/>Mercutio nodded, smiling weakly. "You're right.." he rested his head on Tybalt's shoulder, "I'm sure he is happy where he is.."</p><p>That following morning :D</p><p>Tybalt was awoken by Juliette busting their door open, "Julie.. Tis to early for this.."<br/>Juliette huffed, "well, I didn't get much sleep last night because mom and dad! How did you two get sleep?"<br/>"we didn't." Mercutio muttered, "we stayed up for hours.."<br/>Juliette rolled her eyes, "so no walk today?"<br/>Tybalt shrugged, "maybe later on today. I need more sleep"<br/>The young girl glared at her older cousin and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>{End of Average Kind of Bond pt. 1}</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lies & lechery (pt. 2 of Average Kind if Bond)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benvolio's POV</p><p>All I can remember was seeing the hurt in his eyes. The hurt I caused him, I remember him pushing away from me, and I remember what he asked me. "So you fancy Rosalind more than your own fiancé?" <br/>I wish I was able to say something but of course, I was too late as he turned away from me and left. Romeo had stopped me from going after him, I couldn't process a thing. Nothing felt right since. <br/>I seen him around town with Tybalt. I wonder if he kept the engagement ring, maybe not.. who knows. I wish to apologize but he would not listen, I am sure he hates me. Romeo tells me he does not hate me but knows he will not forgive me so easily. </p><p>I sighed softly, "you're right, maybe after the feud ends.. we can work it out-"</p><p>Romeo shook his head, "when will that be? Me and Juliette still have to hide our relationship. You were lucky, you did not have to hide the fact you were engaged to Mercutio, then you just.."</p><p>Benvolio shot him a look, "dont- just don't."</p><p>Romeo sighed, "why did you do it anyways. You committed lechery-"</p><p>"ENOUGH WITH THAT SITUATION!" He stood up, glaring at him. <br/>Romeo shut his mouth quickly as he got up on his feet.<br/>"sometimes I wonder why Mercutio fell in love with you." He hissed as he left the room and..he slammed the door behind him.<br/>Benvolio jumped at the sound of the door slam; his chest felt tight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Turning Back Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benvolio's POV<br/>His laugh, smile, and every detail of him was too perfect in my eyes. The way his hair fell in his face. The way he would laugh at every little thing. The way he just was himself. I will never forget the day, I confessed. I will never forget the day I proposed. I miss those days, I ruined those days. <br/>I remember the day we were walking around town, this idiot.. fell into the town fountain. He got up, giggling like a small child as he moved his hair out his face. <br/>He smiled like a idiot and held his hand out to me, I was dumb enough to fall for this, he pulled me into the town fountain with him.<br/>I sat back up and laughed as this all happened, we were so happy then. <br/>I remember the days we'd walk the path that leads to outside of Verona, it was a peaceful walk as for there was no feud. I remembered the playful glint in his beautiful oceanic eyes and how his long brown hair fell into his face<br/>But, that one night.. everything crashed down.<br/>You could hear the crack in his voice..and he was trembling...I remember my hand reaching out for his but he turned away—Romeo grabbing my shoulder...Tybalt, comforting him..</p><p>Mercutio's POV<br/> I threw the engagement ring away, as I darted out the Capulet's. Tears burned the corner of my eyes..I heard a voice following..I turned on my heels, seeing Tybalt. "What is it..?" </p><p>"I..came to comfort you.." Tybalt replied in a murmur, holding his arms out</p><p>I looked at him for a moment before running into his arms and clutching his shirt. I cried onto his shoulder. "H-he cheated..was I not good enough..?" I asked, trembling</p><p>Tybalt held me close. It was..relaxing. "You are good enough..you're royal..you're you." He said in a soft voice. "He is wrong for what he did."</p><p>I rested my head on his shoulder, his voice was so relaxing to me. "Thanks Tybalt.." I replied in a whisper.</p><p>Tybalt smiled softly, "it's no problem..and Merc..just call me Tabby." </p><p>I smiled weakly and pulled back, "okay. If you say so Tabby." I teased, laughing a little</p><p>Tybalt's smile was so..cute..seeing him happy was so rare. I liked him happy..his dark brown eyes and his jet black hair with that white streak..he was..perfect. I rested my head on his shoulder again. I felt his arms around my waist..I just let out a relaxed sigh. "Can I stay at your place for the night?" I asked.</p><p>"Of course. If Prince doesn't mind." Tybalt replied</p><p>"He won't.." I said with a smile</p><p> </p><p>Tybalt's POV</p><p>Seeing Mercutio leave so abruptly worried me..I quickly followed.<br/>"Mercutio..are you..okay..?"  I asked worriedly.<br/>The other male turned around, tears streaming. "What is it..?"</p><p>I hesitated before I held my arms out to him, "I came to comfort you."<br/>Before I knew it, Mercutio was gripping my shirt and crying. <br/>"He cheated.." Mercutio told me..I knew who he was..Benvolio. "Was I not good enough..?" He asked.</p><p>I just held him close..."Mercutio..you are good enough..you're royal..you're you." I responded. My heart skipped a beat. "He was wrong for what he did.."</p><p>I smiled softly as he rested his head on my shoulder and hearing him murmur, "Thanks Tybalt." He was broken..He was upset, but I am here to help..he will be fine..</p><p>"It's no problem..and Merc..just call me Tabby." I said softly</p><p>I felt him pull back, he was smiling softly. His brown hair fell in his face, "whatever you say, Tabby." He said with a small laugh..<br/>He was cute..he really was.<br/>I kept him pulled close, as he went back to relaxing his head on my shoulder. "Can I stay at your place for tonight?" He asked.</p><p>My heart rate picked up, as I replied; "of course. If Prince doesn't mind." </p><p> </p><p>"He won't.." Mercutio murmured.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>